


Good For It

by Chex (provetheworst)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provetheworst/pseuds/Chex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles really wants some dick, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castoffstarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castoffstarter/gifts).



"Nick," Harry said, tapping his fork idly against the plate.

"What? Was the pie not cooked enough?"

"No!" Harry laughed, bright and startled, then calmed down, looking at his plate again. Nick's plates were plain white, but in a clean, sleek sort of way where they weren't as boring as white plates usually were. "No. The pie's really good. Thank you."

Nick leaned back in his chair, resting an arm over the back of it. "So what is it?"

"Do you ever - could we get another person involved sometime?"

At that, Nick grinned, and leaned forward, cupping his chin in his hands, elbows on the table. "Oh, yeah? You got someone in mind?"

"Not really." Harry paused, rubbing a hand over one of his birds as he thought. He had his shirt off already, hadn't really felt like remaining clothed after he got home. He'd been wearing clothes all day, was the thing, and it was kind of nice, comfortable, just lounging like this at Nick's and eating dinner. "I just feel a bit - c'mere, c'mere, let me tell you."

"Why do I have to come over there? Why can't you tell me from where you are?"

"Nick!" Harry said, scandalized, and finally Nick came over so Harry could whisper in his ear.

When he'd finished, Nick gave him a  thoughtful look, then broke into a smile. "I know just the person, too."

-

"He's good for it," Nick said, leaning against the doorframe, gesturing loosely in Harry's direction. 

"I am," Harry agreed, leaning up on his elbows looking over his shoulder at Henry wide-eyed and eager already for it stretched open by Nick earlier while they'd been waiting; Nick had rested behind him on the bed, licked at him and pressed his fingers in and Harry had moaned for it and begged for Nick to fuck him then and there but Nick had told him to wait.

Harry had waited and was only grateful he hadn't been left waiting long. 

Nick walked back over, leaned down to kiss Harry's shoulder. "Here, love," and he undid his trousers, pulled them down. "I want you on top of me, all right? We'll let Henry go at you from behind, I want to watch you"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Harry said, nodding. "Yes, thanks, please."

"Look at him, then," Henry said, laughing wonderingly. "He done this before, or did you just get the idea tonight?"

"Nah," Nick said, pleased, grinning at Harry looking him right in the eye. "He's taken plenty; got lots of practice, don't you Harry?"

Harry flushed red, and Nick laid back on the bed, sitting up on his elbows to look at Harry. That was invitation enough for Harry to swing a leg over and straddle him, then slowly lower himself down on Nick's cock, shivering a little with the pleasure of finally having something inside him after he'd been so patient. Nick beckoned Harry to lean in, and when Harry obeyed Nick kissed him, just lightly. Harry couldn't help laughing, something in his stomach aflutter with nervous anticipation.

"All right, then, Henry, come on," Nick said, and tossed Henry the lube and a condom, which he'd apparently had on hand already. Harry had admittedly not been paying much attention.  "Get in there behind him; Harry, lean forward, yeah, that's good, fuck."

As Henry was ripping open the packet for the condom, rolling it over himself, he hesitated a moment, said, "You sure you can handle us both?"

Harry went sort of wild-eyed, with a too-loud "Yes."

Henry's next observation, which put off what Harry wanted that much longer, was to ask, "Nick, why haven't you got a condom?" 

"We're all right," Nick said, stroking at Harry's cheek. "Don't worry about it, just make sure you wear yours. I want to keep my boy safe, yeah?"

"And you not wearing a condom helps with that somehow."

 

"Well, neither of us is really fucking anyone else at the moment," Nick drawled, lazily thrusting up into Harry, slowly and just the once before sinking back against the mattress. He stroked Harry's side, watching him the whole time he talked to Henry. "Or getting fucked by, honestly. So we're all right. It's just you who's the odd one out."

Henry rolled his eyes, smiling anyway. "You're such a twat. And a bit of a sap, too."

"Hey, now!" Nick laughed, finally breaking eye contact with Harry to laugh at Henry instead. "You want to fuck him or not?"

"Seriously, are you, like -" Harry started, scowling in Henry's general direction, but Nick tangled his hair in his head, tight and punishing, dragging Harry back to look at him.

"Quiet. We're having a conversation. It's rude to just interrupt like that."

"Sorry -"

"Quiet," Nick told him, gentle, eyes gone all warm. Harry huffed out a breath, but kept quiet, impatient as he was for more. Nick wasn't moving, was the problem, and it felt good having him but he wanted more and wanted to move above all, wanted to feel too-full and know Nick was taking care of him.

"Here we go, then," Henry said, with a hand on Harry's side, patting him encouragingly - "Should i do fingers first then?"

"No. He's good for it, he's good for it," Nick laughed bright and delighted and Harry stared at him

Henry gave him another pat on the side, once, then pressed in very carefully only a little at a time and it hurt an awful lot and even though Harry had known to expect the pain he still gasped but tried his very best to keep quiet for Nick.

"I wanna hear you," Nick whispered low to him, though. "You can moan for me. You think Henry'd like to hear you scream? Bet he would."

All Harry could manage was "ah, ah," rough and panting as Henry pushed in further so slowly that Harry couldn't stand it and said, "Please, please I need more."

The only problem was that Henry was, while not huge, a decent size, and so he couldn't give Harry more half as quick as Harry wanted because there simply wasn't the room to rush things, no matter how badly Harry wanted it. He was too tight for that without a little work and he wished belatedly that Henry had used his fingers to get him ready. 

There wasn't time for that now. Harry choked and whimpered until Nick backhanded him and then Harry shut up and just panted, instead.

"You can do this," Nick told him, sternly. "Don't whine like that."

"No, it's good," Harry said and then Henry was all the way in trying to thrust shallow in him. Harry shouted out, and Nick stroked his hair and told him he was a good boy and Harry could take it. Harry knew that, of course, but the reassurance was nice, and he panted raggedly and took it just like Nick said.

It took him a minute to get acclimated.

That was a minute Nick didn't really allow him, because he started to thrust his hips up into Harry while Henry pushed into Harry from behind on his own rhythm, out of time but so good and Harry couldn't tell what was even happening so he shut his eyes tight and moaned like Nick had said he could, full up with the both of them. 

Nick knew what he needed so so well and Harry was so happy to be here that he was half-smiling despite himself, even though it hurt terribly.

"Pretty little thing, isn't he," Nick said, looking Harry in the eye, his expression warm with crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Harry looked back, gaze unwavering. "What a gorgeous boy. He's good, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Henry said. "Fuck, this is good."

Harry's eyes were watering but he took it and felt glad to be here with Nick watching out for him, and with Henry, too, who liked him and would sometimes make fun of him but at least didn't think he was awful since sometimes Harry dwelled on things too much but this was good, was all right.

When he squinted his eyes open again Nick was still watching him, kind of star-struck in a way that made Harry think of love at first sight even though they'd seen each other plenty of times and probably weren't really in love just yet but that was all right because that look was enough, the flutter of Nick's eyelashes. Nick was always teasing Harry about his own eyelashes, and Nick's weren't that long but Harry liked them anyway. Nick's mouth was just a little open panting, and his whole face lifted a bit with the smile tugging at his cheeks, and his nostrils and his eyes scrunched a bit with it.

Everyone's breath was so loud and Henry made these grunts when he fucked into Harry and Nick was mostly quiet but his breath was ragged and Harry put a hand on his heart and could feel that beating and imagined it would be loud if he pressed his head against Nick's chest which he didn't but wanted to.

Instead Nick kissed him, gentle and lazy about it, and Harry's cheeks were wet because it hurt and the tears made things hazy and blurred.

"All right?" Nick asked him very quiet, and Harry nodded quickly, terrified that Nick might stop if he didn't do it quick enough, and said "Yes, yes, please," just in case nodding wasn't enough. Luckily, Nick seemed to get how much Harry needed some validation right now, and so Nick reached down and found Harry's dick and wrapped his hand around it, all his attention still on Harry.

"Think we should let him come?" Nick asked, raising his voice for Henry to better hear him.

Henry huffed out a laugh, distracted. "Sure, why not?"

Nick tugged at him a while longer. Harry was very close and he could do what Nick wanted so he came with a ragged cry, trying not to be too loud.

Nick got off soon after going stiff and turning his head aside and biting down on the meat of his palm then relaxing a little. "All right, Harry, get off of me, Henry's going to keep fucking you till he's done though, isn't he."

Getting to shift and sit up off of Nick was a relief, so that even with Henry still inside him it wasn't quite so overwhelming. Harry went forward on his hands and knees when Nick rolled out of the way, Henry plastered over his back now like he was too tired to hold himself up and that was fine with Harry because he knew that sort of tiredness very well and was just glad he'd had a few days off before doing this because he didn't think he could have taken this if he was fresh off a tour, wouldn't have had the energy.

He still had to save his voice but Nick was always careful with him and knew better than to let Harry get too loud. Having someone keep track was nice.

Henry got off too, finally, and Harry let himself fall forward onto the bed, face first, resting his head on his arms and turning sideways to look at Nick all stretched out next to him.

Nick looked over, said, "How was that?" and laughed at him a bit when Harry just groaned.

"Fucking amazing, that was," Henry declared, and Harry reached back and patted aimlessly at maybe his arm or his side. His focus was on Nick, but that didn't mean he wanted Henry feeling unappreciated. Soon Henry's weight lifted from the bed, and he said "I'm gonna use your shower before I go. Is that all right?"

"Mm." Nick gave Henry a bored look, waving him off. Henry left and took his pants and trousers with him, which made Harry hope he wouldn't come back. Harry rolled over closer to Nick, hoping Nick would hold onto him, which Nick did because Nick was brilliant. Harry was pretty sure he was the luckiest person in the entire world, even if there had been a brief period he was convinced otherwise when it seemed like his entire band had someone and he was the single one.

"Hullo, Grimmy," Harry said, sleepy and pleased with himself. Being back home was nice, and being back with Nick was nicer. He'd needed a break. Soon enough he'd have to go jaunting across the world again, and much as he loved it - much as he loved his band - he got a little lonely, sometimes, missing his friends and his home and Nick fucking Grimshaw who still got leery about the word boyfriend. Harry was happy, though.

Nick stroked his hair and seemed pleased with Harry as well. "How was that? Not too much?"

"No, not too much. Just right, really," Harry said "I haven't done that in like a while, but I - that was good, like that was a good idea, thank you."

"I'm glad. Shh," Nick told him, stroking his hair and his side and his arm and Harry sighed and clung to him tightly, wishing he wouldn't have to let go eventually.

"Thanks, though," Harry said, quietly as he could. 

Nick swiped a thumb over his cheek which was still sort of damp though Harry had long-since stopped crying. "I'm impressed, honestly."

"Yeah?"

Nick laughed a little and kissed Harry on the cheek. "I thought you'd need a break or something."

"Nah."

"Well, good for you."

"Cheers." Harry sighed, letting himself sink more deeply against the mattress. Sweating earlier had made him cold, so he pushed at Nick and the two of them wiggled under the blankets, and Harry hid his face against Nick's arm, glad to be somewhere warm.

"You don't want dinner? A shower, maybe?"

"Henry's in the shower," Harry said, breathing in deep. Nick smelled of sweat and sex, which was more comforting than it had a right to be. Harry felt sated and boneless and didn't want to move. "It can wait a bit. I just want to, like - stay here for a while, okay?"

"Yeah. That's all right," Nick said, tilting his head a little to press his face into Harry's hair. "You're all right."


End file.
